Mystery of the Boy
by yukiandkyo
Summary: A young prince wanders into a cave to find a huge dragon. Knights from the castle go to slay it and come back with a mysterious boy. Who is this boy and what was he doing in a dragon's cave? AU, characters may be a bit OOC. Based off Untold Story.


Yukiandkyo: Hey guys, I'm back and with a new fanfic.

Haou: What happened with your other 8? You haven't updated in years, literally.

Yukiandkyo: I'm working in them, they'll be up as soon as I finish typing them, but that's not what this is about. This is my newest story. It's based off another fanfic I read, which some of you may know, The Untold Story by the-sleepy-dormouse. It's a great story, and it gave me the idea for this. So now the disclaimer. **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters. I do not own the original story plot made by the-sleepy-dormouse. I own only plotline of the story I'm currently typing.** Anyways, enjoy.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

"Come on guys you're taking way to long." The 8 year old blunette called to the small group of animals behind him.

"No Jesse, you're walking way to fast." A pinkish cat growled as they climbed up a mountain.

"Jesse are you sure this is a good idea? What would your father say if he knew you were climbing this mountain without any form of supervision?" A huge eagle asked as he flew above the blunette.

"Of course this is a good idea Eagle, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like I don't have supervision, you guys are watching over me and you guys can get me out of here if anything happens." He continued on the path he was following up the mountain.

The Beasts behind him sighed and moved quickly to catch up with the young prince. The young prince had been bored inside of the castle and pestered his Crystal Guardians until they agreed to take him out of the castle but he never mentioned them going to climb a mountain. The young prince hummed a happy little tune as he climbed up the rocks in their way.

"Jesse I think this is far enough, we should be heading back now." A white winged horse tried to reason with the blunette as he waited at the bottom of the rocks, the Pegasus was usually the only one who could get Jesse to listen but it wasn't working this time.

"Come on Pegasus, just a little further up and I'll go back, I promise." He told the Pegasus.

"Alright, but only until there's a place I can land and pick you up, these rocks aren't safe for a horse, not even a Pegasus." With that the winged horse vanished from sight. After a bit of climbing the blunette came to a huge cave.

"Whoa, look at this!" He exclaimed happily, the cave could easily accommodate the young boy, heck it could probably fit all of his guardians at once, which was quite difficult with one being a horse, another a mammoth, and a huge tortoise. "This place looks cool." He said, moving into the cave. Instantly the cat was at his side again.

"Jesse I don't think this is a good idea at all. A cave this huge must house an animal nearly as big." The cat's worries were confirmed when there was a huge roar from the opening. The blunette spun around to see a huge shadow cross across the cave entrance and he could hear large wing beats and a thunk as something very large landed. A huge red dragon was at the entrance and roared at the young blunette. The young male was paralyzed with fear at the sight of the huge glittering beast. The dragon started to make its way in heading straight for the boy. "Jesse we need to get out of here now!" The cat shouted.

This snapped the boy out of his paralyzed state. "How Cat? That thing is blocking the only way out of here."

"Maybe not, there might be a back exit, we can try it." The cat suggested as they tried to back away but the dragon snarled at them and moved forward.

"I don't think we can get away, this thing is way too fast." Jesse said, being truly terrified for the first time in his life. At his side appeared a large tiger and the eagle.

"We can try to hold it off while you get away Jesse, go." They lunged at the huge dragon and distracted it as the blunette ran farther into the cave. He ran until he came to a room like area, on the ground was all kind of foliage.

"This must be where it sleeps at night." Jesse thought as he paused for just a second, he heard a noise and turned, he could only catch a glimpse of brown eyes before he ran off again, hoping to find an exit. He was thankful when he found an exit but stopped when he heard the wing beats again, the dragon had come around. It roared at the blunette, "Eagle!" The blunette called out in fear and the eagle appeared again and tried to lead the dragon away. The blunette ran out onto a clearing and Pegasus appeared at his side.

"Come on Jesse, climb on quick before that thing comes back." He scrambled onto the Pegasus' back and the wings spread and he took off. The dragon turned from the eagle and flew after the Pegasus. Luckily Pegasus was incredibly fast and was able to get to where they could see the city. The dragon roared and turned back leaving the 2 alone.

Pegasus flew through town and landed in the castle grounds. Jesse quickly slid off and ran into the castle and straight into one of the knights. "Prince Jesse, where have you been? You're father has been looking everywhere for you come on." He grabbed the young prince by the arm and led him to the dining hall. "My lord, I have found the young prince."

"Jesse where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you, you had me worried sick and- what's wrong?" He noticed the boy was mysteriously quiet for coming back from outside and he was slightly trembling. "What happened while you were out Jesse that made you so scared?" Jesse still didn't say anything so the King turned to the Eagle now perched on the back of the seat across from him, "Eagle." Despite being Jesse's guardian the eagle spent most of his time with the king. "What happened?" The eagle shifted nervously from foot to foot as the king watched him and finally spoke.

"We went up the mountain exploring and came across a huge cave. We were attacked by a fire dragon and barely got away."

"What, a fire dragon? How far from the city was the cave? Was there a nest, any young?" He bombarded the eagle with questions.

"Yes sir, a fire dragon, the cave isn't that far from the city. As for what's inside I have no idea, I was distracting the dragon to keep it from killing Jesse." Eagle responded.

The King gave a soft curse then said, "We have to take care of that dragon, Eagle, Pegasus you two are going to lead us to the cave. Jesse you are not to leave this castle until I get back, Cat, Tiger don't let him leave this castle."

"Yes your Majesty." All the Beasts he spoke to responded.

Jesse watched as his father gathered his best knights and they left on horseback. He watched them until they were out of sight and then headed up to his room. He sat on his bed with a huff as his final Guardian and his smallest appeared at his side. She was a blue cat like creature with 4 ears that he called Ruby. She couldn't speak like the other Guardians so she spoke through squeaks, mews and other noises that only Jesse could understand. She climbed onto his shoulder and gave a squeak. "Oh hey Ruby." He proceeded to tell her all about the adventure they went on. Ruby wasn't allowed out on adventures due to her size; she was more of a companion but still held the title of Guardian. He pet her head and she gave a small mew. "How about we go get lunch?" She turned to look at him and gave a happy squeak.

Jesse headed towards the kitchen, Cat and Tiger at his side and Ruby on Tiger's back. When they got to the kitchen Jesse walked in and was greeted by the chef, "Ah, if it isn't the young prince and his Guardians, what brings you three here?"

"Do you have anything to eat? I missed lunch and I'm hungry." The blunette asked, rubbing his stomach to emphasize his point.

"Of course I do young prince, as well as something for you 3." He indicated the 3 guardians. He set a bowl of hot soup for Jesse, some beef for Tiger, tuna for Cat and a chunk of cheese for Ruby. All 4 of them tucked in. The Guardians didn't need to eat, they were spirits so they didn't need to eat, sleep or mate, but they could when they wanted to.

As soon as they were finished they started to wander the castle, "I wonder when dad and the other knights are going to get back?" Jesse asked as he sat in the garden.

"As soon as they're done dealing with the dragon is my guess." Cat answered as she watched the birds and insects fluttering around.

"They're going to kill it aren't they?" Jesse asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"They have to Jesse; it's too dangerous to be so close to the city. Before you were born there was a water dragon that lived in that same cave. The King did nothing about it and one day after its young was hurt it rampaged and killed a lot of people. After that the King killed the dragon and no dragon can live up there for fear of it rampaging." Cat answered, before Jesse had been born the Guardians worked with the King so they knew about the past.

"What will they do if it does have a baby with it?" Jesse asked.

"They'll have to kill it as well."

"What? But they can't kill a baby, it's just a baby, it didn't do anything wrong." Jesse was startled at the idea the knights would kill an innocent baby.

"Maybe not Jesse but babies grow up to be a lot like their parents, so that baby, if it does exist, will be just like its mother." Cat tried to make the young prince see reason but he didn't.

The King and his men didn't return until well into the middle of the night. Jesse woke up to the noises of hoof beats and made his way to room with a window overlooking the castle entrance. He saw the men ride in, his father in front on Sapphire Pegasus' back. He dismounted and gave orders to the men and they parted, Jesse couldn't help but notice a second figure on the back of one of the horses as a knight rode in the opposite direction of the stables to the castle. Jesse knew if his dad caught him out this late he would be in trouble so he headed back to sleep.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

yukiandkyo: So what do you think?

Haou: What did the knights and king find in the castle?  
yukiandkyo: What have I told you about reading the rough draft?

Haou: There is no rough draft! You just type it as you go along!

Yukiandkyo: True with this story, but you'll see next chapter what they find, anyways, love it, hate it, just review it, BYE!


End file.
